


Trust

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Aftercare, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: There's a weird thing about building trust. Sometimes it involves knives.





	Trust

Leon didn't think he could be so turned on with a knife to his throat. 

But that was the thing about developing trust, wasn't it?

The sharp tip grazed his skin, rising to trace his jawline, then sliding up beneath his chin and stopping there. His breath hitched as Robert leaned in close, giving him a deep and hungry kiss, his right hand sliding up Leon's thigh then groping at his hardened cock through his tight jeans, tattooed left hand keeping the knife tip at his chin. Then he parted, a string of saliva connecting their mouths from his sloppy kiss. Robert looked Leon in his amber eyes as he licked his lips, leaning forward and biting at his bottom lip and tugging, causing Leon to moan and roll his hips, the tip of the knife poking him harder as he did so. "Eager, aren't you," Robert purred, sliding the knife down his throat, down his bare chest, and running along the waistline of his pants. He shivered at the sensation of the cool metal against his hot skin.

Robert's right hand then slid up to his pants button, quickly undoing it then sliding the zipper down. Leon groaned at the release of pressure on his tight cock, and it bulged at the opening in his jeans, throbbing and positively hungry. "Now that's what I like to see..." Robert murmured, voice low and husky as he leaned forward, taking the waist of his briefs in his teeth and pulling them down, chuckling low as his stubble brushed along Leon's cock and made the man shiver violently, all the while the knife still pressed against his hip. His cock sprang free next to Robert's face, and Robert eyed Leon's cock with a dark hunger in his eyes.

"Robert, _fuck,_ I want you," Leon moaned desperately, looking at Robert from under dark lashes, amber eyes lustful. Robert gave a grin, sticking his tongue out and running it along Leon's shaft, up to the head and giving a flick of his tongue along the slit. Leon rolled his hips, and the knife dug into his skin, nearly cutting him with how hard it was pressed against him. "Ah, better be careful," Robert warned with a sinister grin as he brought the knife up, bringing the tip to Leon's pert nipple and sliding it around the hardened flesh in a small circle. Leon moaned, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before opening them and gazing back down at Robert. With such a delicious scene before him, he didn't want to miss any of it. Robert then moved his hands both to Leon's waistline, and with a sharp tug, his jeans and briefs were off and tossed down to the floor. Robert looked up and held Leon's gaze as he placed the edge of the knife back to his skin, running it edgewise against his skin before dragging the point to the base of Leon's cock. 

"God, you're so hot, Leon, and you're all mine," Robert rumbled, swallowing hard as the knife shined beside Leon's hard cock. He then dragged back up to Leon's hip, tracing the hard curve of muscle and bone there.

Robert then leaned forward, taking his cock into his mouth and giving a long suck, holding Leon's gaze as he did so, big brown eyes hungry and dark, yet holding a deep and profound love. He took Leon deep in his mouth until his cock head rubbed against the back of his throat, and he gave a low moan around Leon's cock, causing the latino man to whimper, hips bucking slightly. The knife dung into his flesh, and a small cut formed beneath it. Robert pulled back immediately, mouth leaving Leon's cock and worry in his eyes as they darted to Leon. "Are you okay?" he quickly asked, and his eyes widened as Leon grinned, his own eyes dark as he panted. " _God_ yes," he purred, moving his hand to his hip and wiping the blood away with his index finger, then sticking his finger in his mouth and sucking the blood off of it.

That sight nearly made Robert come in his pants.

" _Holy fuck,"_ Robert moaned, quickly taking Leon back into his mouth, so quick that Leon yelped in surprise and rolled his hips once more, and Robert quickly placed the knife back against him, more force behind it as he sucked Leon hard. He then pulled back off of Leon's cock with a popping sound, strong hands moving beneath Leon's thighs and placing them on his shoulders, left hand grappling with his bare thigh and the knife. Once his legs were on his shoulders, he pressed the knife tip against the side of his hip, right hand spreading his ass as his pointed tongue lapped at Leon's entrance. Leon moaned loudly, hips rolling into Robert's mouth. Robert slid the knife roughly along Leon's hip as he pushed hard with his tongue, tongue entering Leon. He then swirled it in small circles, pressing the knife harder against Leon. It was with a sharp gasp and a rough buck of his hips that he knew Leon had come. He moaned and rode out the orgasm with Robert's tongue leaving him to lick his balls, sliding up and licking his twitching cock as it finished spurting.

He glanced down to where his knife had been pressed to see a small cut there, bleeding slightly, like the one upon his hip. Worry flashed in his eyes once more, but as he looked to Leon, he knew everything was alright. The man panted hard, face flushed and eyes barely open as his chest rose and fell fast.

"You're not done yet," Robert growled low, and Leon opened his eyes, eagerness flashing through them. He watched as Robert stood, and noticed the hard lump in Robert's jeans, straining against the denim. Watching Leon, he undid his jeans and pulled them along with his briefs down below his balls, thick and uncut cock popping out and bouncing in its hardness as it was freed from the constraints of his jeans. Leon all too eagerly slid off the couch and to his knees before Robert, and the knife found its place back at his throat.

"Suck me, Leon," Robert ordered, and the quickness with which his cock entered Leon's mouth made him shudder, knuckles turning white around the knife in his left hand. His right hand went to Leon's ebony locks, gripping them hard as he began thrusting into his mouth, slow and gentle at first. When Leon moaned around his cock, he then picked up speed, thrusting harder and harder into Leon's mouth, causing him to gag once or twice. He looked down to Leon, pretty mouth stretched over his cock, with his knife shining against his throat. With one last thrust, he was undone.

Baring his teeth and growling like an animal, he came hard in Leon's mouth, throwing his head back as he pulled hard on Leon's hair, his hot seed spilling down Leon's throat. Leon swallowed around him, taking it all. Then, slowly, he pulled himself out of Leon's mouth. His cock beginning to soften, he pulled his jeans back up, and leaned over and set his knife on the coffee table. Still panting, he leaned down, got on his knees and pulled Leon into a hug, gently petting his hair as they sat there on the floor.

"I love you so much," Robert spoke the words soft and comfortingly, his touch now soft and caring and loving. Leon appreciated this, leaning into Robert's touch and sighing softly. "I love you too, Robert," he murmured in reply. Robert leaned over, quickly snatching the blanket off the couch and wrapping it around the both of them. He placed a kiss upon Leon's forehead, hugging him tightly. 

"I love you," Robert repeated. He never got tired of saying it.

Leon closed his eyes as he rested against Robert's warm form, coming down from the excitement. He wound his arms around Robert's waist, nestling his head beneath Robert's chin. He smiled as Robert repeated himself, and hugged him all the tighter.

"And I love you, Robert Small,"


End file.
